Rock Lee vs. Morgiana
Wizard: This is Wizard and I'm Boomstick! Boomstick: This time we're putting two martial artists in a fight to the death! Wizard: This time it's Rock Lee from Naruto.. Boomstick: And Morgiana from Magi: Labyrinth Of Magic. Wizard: Before we make them fight to the death, let's analyze their abilities first. Rock Lee Wizard: Unfortunately for Rock Lee, though he's technically a ninja, he's not able to use genjutsu or ninjutsu. Boomstick: Sucks to be him, right? Wizard: However, despite being lacking in those two areas, Rock Lee is quite skilled at using taijutsu. Boomstick: You can thank his sensei Might Guy for that. Rock Lee even saved his life once! Wizard: Rock Lee is skilled at martial arts, and has a variety of different techniques. Boomstick: If he makes himself drunk, he can power himself up! Even Kimimaro, one of Orochimaru's mightiest warriors, had trouble beating Rock Lee in this state! I guess we shouldn't take him to a bar. Wizard: Good idea, Boomstick. Rock Lee can also open eight different gates, each of which increase his strength and speed. He was once strong enough to destroy half of a meteorite, though he had help from his disciples in doing so. Boomstick: He also uplifted a tree root and defeated a clone of himself! Wizard: However, Rock Lee also has his share of weaknesses. He hasn't won many fights. The eight gates can also harm him if he uses them for too long. Boomstick: He beat Sasuke, but he also lost to Gaara. Gaara even...crippled him. Wizard: On the lighter side, Rock Lee did manage to survive a surgery that could have potentially killed him if he was unlucky enough. Boomstick: I'm sure glad he survived that! Wizard: His Drunken Fist abilities doesn't last forever, either. Eventually, he will become sober. Boomstick: Why would he even drink beer? He's not even 21! Well, not in the original Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, anyway. Wizard: Yeah...we decided to use his Shippuden portrayal for this fight...we don't know a lot about Rock Lee as an adult compared to what we know about him in Shippuden. Boomstick: Now then, how do you think he's going to lose against a little girl? That'd be pathetic! Wizard: She's more than just a little girl, Boomstick. Let's have a look. Morgiana Wizard: Unfortunately for Morgiana, her life didn't start out too well. She was taken in by a slavemaster who treated her absolutely horribly. Boomstick: Poor Morgana. Wizard: Fortunately, Morgiana was eventually freed by Aladdin and Alibaba. Boomstick: Thank God for that, right? Wizard: Though Morgiana has the appearance of a little girl, she is quite strong. She just so happens to be a Fanalis, which are a superhuman race. Boomstick: She once broke shackles that were designed specifically for adult members of her race! Wizard: She also once survived being launched across a city...she still got up after that. Boomstick: She's also strong enough to defeat massive monsters with her bare hands! Wizard: She can also carry seven people at once as well. Boomstick: Did we mention that she survived being hit by a tornado? She was the first one to get up. Wizard: Using magic Morgiana can also fly and use fire magic! Boomstick: However, if she uses up too much it's going to cause her physical harm, similar to Rock Lee using his eight gates. Wizard: Morgiana has also been enslaved twice, though she broke out the second time and freed all the slaves as well. Boomstick: She also suffers from an inferiority complex...though I don't see why. Wizard: Overall, Morgiana is quite a strong girl...and it should make for an entertaining fight. Boomstick: We're going to make the combatants fight outside a forest for this one. We figured it would make sense. FIGHT! Morgiana was standing outside a restaurant. She couldn't wait to see what was on the menu. However, before she entered the restaurant, she realized there was an issue. "No shoes, no service! Grrrr!" exclaimed Morgiana. In retaliation, she smashed the sign with her fist. However, Rock Lee noticed what she did. "You can't vandalize signs! That's illegal!" exclaimed Rock Lee. "Are you picking a fight with me? You should know I'm a lot stronger than I look!" warned Morgiana. FIGHT! Immediately, Rock Lee attacked Morgiana with a karate chop. However, she leapt out of the way. In retaliation, she kicked him and knocked him into the air. "Ow!" exclaimed Rock Lee. "Don't say I didn't warn you." answered Morgiana. Rock Lee tried punching Morgiana, but she twisted his arm, causing Rock Lee to grimace. Rock Lee then followed by kicking Morgiana, but she knocked him into a nearby tree. "Are you done?" asked Morgiana. Since Morgiana wasn't making things easy for him, Rock Lee decided to drink some booze. All of a sudden, he became a more efficient combatant. Morgiana wondered what was going on. She then smelled the beer in his breath. "What the heck? Why is he fighting me drunk?" questioned Morgiana. Curiously, it seemed to increase his fighting potential. She noticed that Rock Lee's speed and strength had both increased. However, she also got the feeling that the alcohol would wear off sooner or later...you couldn't stay drunk forever. She decided to play it safe and keep herself on the defensive. Fortunately, she was able to do that, though she noted that Rock Lee was pretty good at martial arts. Perhaps she should try martial arts training. Eventually, Rock Lee sobered up and returned back to normal. "Ugh...my head." stated the martial artist. "Why are you drinking underage?" asked Morgiana. Rock Lee shrugged. "Got any other tricks up your sleeve?" inquired the Fanalis. Rock Lee nodded. He used his first gate to increase his strength. "Another power boost?" questioned Morgiana. "Wait, didn't my sensei say that I should only use the gates in life or death situations?" inquired Rock Lee. "This is a Death Battle!" exclaimed the Fanalis. Rock Lee sweat dropped. How could he have forgotten about that? However, though Rock Lee activated the first gate, it still wasn't enough. He decided to activate the second gate to see if it would help. Rock Lee hit Morgiana with the Front Lotus. "Ow!" exclaimed Morgiana. This time, she was hit. However, Morgiana was still able to fight Rock Lee rather efficiently. Rock Lee activated his third gate next. This time, his skin turned red. "OK...this is starting to get rather strange." noted Morgiana. How was Rock Lee turning superhuman? Rock Lee hit Morgiana with the Reverse Lotus. "Hitting a little girl? Why can't you be civilized? Well, I guess this is a Death Battle..." remarked Morgiana. "You already told me that!" exclaimed Rock Lee. Much to Rock Lee's surprise, Morgiana was still standing after that attack. It was time for Rock Lee to activate his fourth gate...however, at this point, he wasn't feeling too well. Using gates could be deadly. He decided to do so anyway. Morgiana continued avoiding Rock Lee's attacks, and punched and kicked him as well. Getting desperate, Rock Lee activated his fifth gate. He kicked Morgiana in the shin. "Ouch!" exclaimed Morgiana. At least it wasn't broken. Since he still wasn't beating Morgiana, Rock Lee activated his sixth gate. This had to work. Rock Lee kicked Morgiana and sent her flying into the sky. Morgiana crashed into a crater on the ground. "Yes! I won! My sensei will be so proud of me!" exclaimed Rock Lee. "I don't think you should be celebrating just yet." answered Morgiana as she stepped out of the crater. Rock Lee gasped in shock. Frustrated, Rock Lee decided to try again... ...but he began to feel quite weak. Rock Lee then went into a coma that he would never wake up from. "Hmm...I don't think using those gates were too good for him, weren't they?" asked Morgiana. Oh well. Rock Lee would just have to try harder next time. Fortunately, Morgiana had a solution to that. She didn't want to have blood on her hands...even though it was Rock Lee's own fault that he died, not hers. She pulled out a genie lamp. "What is your wish?" asked the genie. "Can you bring this guy back from the dead? I know that the genie from Aladdin can't do that but I'm not sure if you're that type of genie..." answered Morgiana. She was hoping that he was more like Shenron. The genie nodded. He could do that but the author probably wasn't going to include that in any other Death Battles that he wrote. He would try to be more creative than that. The genie snapped his fingers, and Rock Lee was brought back to life. KO! "You lost to a little girl?" asked Might Guy. "She was a strong girl...and besides, I got brought back from the dead!" exclaimed Rock Lee. "That's amazing." remarked Rock Lee's sensei. Meanwhile, Morgiana decided to go put some shoes on so that she could enter the restaurant. Maybe she needed to be more respectful to them. Boomstick: WHAT?! Rock Lee lost! Wizard: i know it may seem like a surprise, but Morgiana actually had several advantages in the fight. Though Rock Lee could use his gates to perform superhuman feats, they would damage his body and would eventually kill him if he used them for too long. Boomstick: That may be os, but Rock Lee still should have won! Wizard: i haven't finished yet. Believe it or not, Morgiana is also capable of performing superhuman feats, but unlike Rock Lee, she actually doesn't damage her body when she does so. The only technique that actually damages her body is when she starts using her Magoi. Boomstick: But what about his Drunken Fist? Wizard: Rock Lee can also increase his strength and speed...but it would eventually wear off, and Morgiana once survived being tossed across a city. She was still able to get back up on her feet. Boomstick: But he was trained by Might Guy! Wizard: Rock Lee wasn't the only one that received training, Boomstick. Morgiana received training too. Boomstick: But Rock Lee is superhumanly strong! Wizard: He may have uplifted a massive tree root and helped destroy a giant meteorite, but Morgiana once broke shackles that were designed specifically for adult members of her race. Boomstick: Touche. Wizard: Finally, Morgiana has better hearing and smell, so she would likely be able to find Rock Lee and attack him in an ambush before Rock Lee could do the same. Boomstick: I guess Rock Lee couldn't hope to be in Morgiana's shoes! Wizard: She doesn't wear shoes, Boomstick. Boomstick: What?! Morgiana (Winner :) ) + More durable + Better senses + Smarter (She understands a language completely different from ours) + Most of her abilities don't damage her body + Stronger + Faster = Both received training + Part of a superhuman race + She's won more fights than Rock Lee has - Not experienced with martial arts Rock Lee (Loser :( ) - Dumber - Slower - Weaker - His techniques could damage his body and could eventually kill him as well = Both received training - Unlike Morgiana, he's an ordinary human though his abilities can make him superhuman + More experience with martial arts + Drunken Fist made him unpredictable... - ...but it would wear off eventually - He's lost most of his fights, unlike Morgiana, though he'd most likely win against Dan Hibiki, that's for sure (XD) Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card